Punches and Kisses - A Luka x Gakupo Story
by DeadMasterYomi
Summary: Luka is really mean with Gakupo, but she feels something growing inside her, and that thing is called love. Meanwhile, Gakupo didn't said about his feelings for her yet. Will he confess? To know more, just read :3
1. Chapter 1

Knives and Kisses - A Luka x Gakupo story

Description: Luka is really mean with Gakupo. But she knows that she's starting to feel something for that samurai. What happens next? Read to discover! :3

Chapter 1 - Love Before Midday

Luka woke up with the sun burning her eyes.

'' Aaaagh!'' she complained, covering her eyes with her elbow.

She started to stare the floor. There was a letter on it, and Luka started to read.

' Hello, Luka! You woke up late, isn't it?

We are almost with lunch ready, so come here.

We are downstairs. Bye, darling! ~

3,

Your Dancing Samurai'

The pinkette gasped. Gakupo... Always cute, always silly, always hot.

''Haha! He send a letter for you, you won't answer? It's a love letter, come on!'' said her inner.

Luka dressed her white dress and race downstairs. Everybody from the mansion was there, eating pancakes. She saw a purple thing, and it was the samurai talking to his sister Gakuko.

''Hi'' she growned and sat on the only chair left: the one beside Gakupo.

''Hello, sweetie!'' he waved.

''I'm beside you, so I think you don't need to wave. And I'm not your sweetie.'' she declared.

''Well, I understand you don't like to be called ''my _'', buuut, you are a real sweetie to me!'' he swallowed his pancakes.

''Shut up.'' she ate her pancakes quickly just to go back to her room and stop being annoyed by Gakupo.

When she did it, she heard a noise from the door.

''Knock knock''

''Argh'' she groaned.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hug

''Argh'' Luka groaned when she heared someone knocking the door.  
''Okay, okay, I'm going'' she said, opening the door. So Gakupo entered.  
''Hello Luka'' he waved.  
''As I said before, I'm near you so you don't-'' she tried to say.  
''Haha, you're always worried with me, darling!~'' the samurai purred.  
''Haha , in your dreams!'' Luka punched him with her tuna.  
She wasn't okay with that situation. She was feeling that she was needing to stop beating him with a tuna and accept her inner's opinion.  
''I knew you was needing to respect me! Now kiss Gakupo, now!'' her inner screamed.  
No, she thinked. I won't do it, you stupid inner!  
''So please hug him. NOW.'' the inner continued. ''So that means my dreams are sooo much wonderful! Dreaming with a sweet Luka saying cute words to me while we are sticked like glue under a tree!'' Gakupo continued too.  
''That's why I'm always having nightmares of being under a tree with a jerk'' she groaned.  
''Go and do what I want NOW!'' her inner was really serious.  
Okay, thought Luka, just one time to make you stop annoying me, inner.  
So she got Gakupo and hugged him. She felt her cheeks burning.  
The samurai got a bit scared, but he smiled some seconds after it.  
''I knew you feel something for me, Luka-chan!'' he ran his fingers on her hair.  
''Wait... Waaah!'' Luka noticed what she did. ''Peeervert!'' and got her tuna.  
*punch*  
''Oooow! Luka-chan! Soooooorry!'' he purred again.  
''Shut up.'' she said.  
''Luk-'' he tried to tell Luka something, but she got something and putted it in his mouth.  
''Shhh, nothing happened here, okay? Now go away!'' she kicked him to the door.  
What was that?, she thinked. 


	3. Chapter 3 - Getting Hurt

Chapter 3 - Strawberry Roll Cake [LUKA POV]  
'Aaaaah, I was lying in my bed when someone opened the door. I was a little sleepy, so he came and hugged me. He lied down on my bed and started to tell me cute words. So, he said 'I love you, Luka-chan' and kissed me. We both smiled while we were almost sleeping. He ran his fingers on my hair and slept on my arms.'  
I woke up sweating. What kind of dream was that? A pervert dream?  
''You dreamed just about what you and I really want. And you know exactly of what I'm talking.'' said my inner. ''I really hate you, inner'' I groaned. ''And if I hate my inner, that means that I hate myself right now.''. And, how I expected, there was a little piece of a pink paper on the floor. I yawned and got the paper. Someone wrote this on it:  
'Hey, Luka-chan. Guess what? I know you like Gakupo, okay? But he's totally mine. So I think you'll need to take you tuna butt kicked by my foot and go away, because, as I said, he's mine. And you'll never get him from me, okay, bitch?  
I hope you do what I asked here, thanks, little shit. A jealous anonymous'  
When I readed it, my inner got mad. I was sure it was Meiko, because the strange drunk caligraphy. She actually need to practice some.  
''Meiko, you'll see who's the one with the tuna butt and who's the bitch here!'' my inner yelled. My heart mixed. Awgh. Anyway, I ran downstairs to find the people and eat breakfast.  
Meiko were the first who stared at me with her 'I'll kill you okay bitch' glare. I need to tell you guys I got a bit scared.  
''Hello, guys.'' I said, while I sat down away from Meiko.  
''Heeeello, little tuna butt.'' she groaned.  
''Hi?'' I answered.  
''Heeeello, Luka-chan, hone-'' Gakupo started, but the drunk girl smashed his mouth with her hand.  
''The correct isn't 'Heeeello Meiko-chan, honey'?'' she burped.  
''Mmmmgh! Let me talk, mmmmgh, p-mmmgh-lease?'' he complained.  
''Okay'' Meiko yelled like someone jumping from the last floor from a really high apartment.  
''No, I was really talking with Luka-chan, because you're not my anything, and she's my l-'' he explained, but Meiko noticed what he was trying to say and smashed his mouth again.  
''Stop admirating the bitch.I'm your love, and you know that.''  
Gakupo was really pissed. He got the hand from the drunk and she were forced to let him talk.  
''Do not call Luka like a bitch! She's far away from being a bitch! YOU ARE THE BITCH, MEIKO!'' he yelled, and everybody got scared with his reaction.  
''Okay...'' Black Rock Shooter said.  
''Let's just eat our eggs with bacon and forget everything.'' Miku got her fork and bited a piece of the bacon.  
''Yeah'' I answered, eating my eggs. I sighed for a moment, and Gakupo noticed it.  
''Is everything alright, Luka-chan?'' he asked.  
''I'm okay'' I said, finishing my bacon.  
''Tell me the truth.'' he complained.  
''I'm okay, I already said!'' I punched his arm. ''I'm just thinking about doing a strawberry roll cake for you guys.'' I explained.  
''Help wanted?''  
''W-Well... I-I think s-so...'' I started to blush a few. Inner!  
''What now? I'm not doing it. It's your feelings and your not tell me that's these blushing moments are my fault!'' my inner complained.  
''Haha, blushing at me, baby?'' he smiled. The samurai was really loving my actions.  
''Uh? I'm not your anything, as I said before. And I definitely DON'T like you, okay? You just asked if you can help me, and this time I think you can help me.'' I declared.  
Meiko shivered.  
''SEE WHAT SHE SAID? SHE'S TREATING YOU LIKE SHIT! SHE DEFINITELY HATES YOU, BUT I DO LOVE YOU, SO WHY DON'T YOU START LOVING ME?'' she yelled. The gang thinked she was fighting against someone with a knife.  
''What? No!'' he answered calmly. ''You know that I'm with my eyes on someone that's not you!''  
''Gak-chan, my love, WHY DON'T YOU STOP TALKING TO HER AND PAY ATTENTION IN MEEEE?'' she yelled like a mad person.  
Gakupo ignored and followed me to the kitchen. I started to mix the cake mix with the strawberries and the chantilly while he was preparing the oven.  
''Why the cake, Luka-chan?'' he smiled like a pervert.  
''I want to eat something good'' I answered, a little angry.  
''Oh! Isn't it for meee?''  
''No?'' I said, decorating the cake and putting it in the oven.  
When I closed it...  
''WHY DON'T YOU STOP TREATING HIM LIKE SHIT? ARE YOU A BITCH, ISN'T IT? SO SHUT UP AND DIE!'' someone said, and a plate came flying and broke itself on my hand. 


	4. Chapter 4 - Meiko's Rage

Chapter 4 I Don't Care

Luka woke up sweating. She dreamed the same dream as the last morning. And her hurt finger was hurting her, too. ''It can't be, it can't be!'' she said.  
''Until you declare yourself to Gakupo, I'll make you dream that dream. I don't care if you don't like or love: I just want you to declare your feelings, okay?'' her inner answered. ''Stop trying to control my mind, inner!'' Luka cried very loud. ''Huh?'' the gang downstairs whispered.  
''Gakupo, I think Luka is not okay. Maybe her finger is really hurting her. You know what happened yesterday... Do you think you can go there and see what's wrong?'' Miku whispered.  
''Yes, definitely yes.'' the purple samurai answered, going upstairs.  
When he found Luka's room, he entered and saw an embarassing scene: the pinkette was on her bed, with a top and a skirt. Her finger was bleeding again. Meiko was really trying to hurt her.  
''Hello, Luka-chan!~'' Gakupo purred and sat on the chair near her bed.  
''Hi. Why did you came here?'' Luka groaned.  
''Just to see if my darling is okay! ~'' he continued purring. She blushed.  
''How I said, I'm not your darling. And I'm okay, so you can already leave.'' she said.  
''I won't leave until you get out of here!~'' Gakupo smiled.  
''So I'm being forced to leave. Okaaay.'' she stand up and went to the closet. ''Do not come here until I get dressed!'' Luka screamed.  
After it, Gakupo came with her downstairs and sat with her in the kitchen.  
Suddenly, she cried loudly. ''Luka-chan? What's going on? Are you still hurt?'' the samurai paid attention on her.  
''I-I'm okay. My finger is just burning a little.'' she whispered.  
''It'll be everything alright. I'm here with you and I'll never abandon you. And I'll kill Meiko, too.'' Gakupo answered whispering too. ''I HEEEEARD SUMHONE TULKEEN ABOUTCH MEEEH!'' the drunk girl came downstairs with her sake bottle. ''Meiko, why did you did that to Luka?''  
''LUUUUUUCKA IZ AH BITZCH NNND UUUUL NEEDY TCHU NOOOOW ITZ!'' she yelled and dropped her sake bottle on the ground. It broke up near Luka feet.  
''And now you almost hurt Luka's feet. I hope you stop thinking it about Luka and see that I'm not in love with you.'' the samurai explained.  
''BUUUT AIH LUUUVY UUUUUL!'' Meiko yelled again, but more louder.  
''You're putting my ears in self-destruction.'' the pinkette groaned.  
''You're mean, Meiko. And I'll never love someone mean like you.''  
Luka's heart mixed. ''But I'm mean!'' she thinked.  
''LUUUCKA IZ MEEN! ULL JUSTCH KANTY SIH!'' Meiko yelled 'Luka is mean! You just can't see!'.  
''I don't care if Luka is mean. I'm lucky because she's not that agressive at the point of throwing a plate on someone!'' Gakupo defended the pinkette. ''And there is a difference. I... I... I love her. But I don't love you.'' he blushed a lot.  
''Gakupo...'' she blushed too.  
''Pssh! Just let me destroy those barrers between our love.'' he blushed a few and touched Luka's lips with his finger.  
Meiko got another sake bottle and threw it near Luka. Luckly it broke up on the wall.  
''UUULL TWOOO ARRRR WHORESSSSS! AND UUULL KNOW WHAAATCH? I DON'T CARE TO UUULL TWOOOO!'' the drunk bitch ran. 


End file.
